The Wolf and His Nightingale
by CheleOnRage712
Summary: Bonnie's mother always told her never to let a wolf in the house. Always keep shelter and keep the wolf back from the door. But Bonnie can't help but to let the wolf in as he wanders closer every night. Drabbles of the Wolf and his Nightingale.


"Will you wait for me?" Bonnie's back remained facing Klaus. She was a coward.

She didn't have the heart to look at him. She knew if her eyes were to meet his, in a matter of seconds Bonnie would be drowning in him. Suffocating from the smolder in his devilish sapphire eyes. Crushed in his steel caged arms. Breathless from the taste of his red lips.

She wasn't ready for that type of intensity. The type of intensity that would burn her flesh away. The type of intensity that felt like a searing hot dagger piercing her heart. The type of intensity that felt like every word was her last. She couldn't be with him. She couldn't be his.

But just as the Bennett woman knew she was a coward, she knew asking him if he would wait for her was undeniably selfish.

Bonnie wasn't ready to be Klaus'. She wasn't ready for his world and she certainly wasn't ready for his consuming love…

But she wanted him. God…she wanted him.

She wanted to be the scars that blemished his skin, the shiver that runs up his strong back when the wind shifts, the vibration of his bones when he turned into the ravenous beast, the blood rushing through his veins.

She wanted Niklaus Mikaelson when she knew she shouldn't. She loved him.

"Will you wait for me?" Bonnie asked again. She closed her eyes tightly and her fingernails dug into the palm of her hands waiting for Klaus' answer.

The room was silent behind her. She knew what that meant. The coils in her tense shoulders unwound as they dropped. She was rejected, just how she rejected in him.

Bonnie shook her head. "Of course not." She blinked back the stinging in her eyes. "Why would you?"

Bonnie readies herself to step her foot out the dark cabin. Just before her sandals could touch the soft earth, Bonnie suddenly felt Klaus' presence cloak behind her.

His fingers caressed her arms and his breath was tickling her neck. He was so close.

Bonnie tried to take a steady breath but it immediately rush out of her when Klaus pressed himself against her back. Her insides twisted deliciously when she felt his stubble run along her cheek, lips only a few inches from hers.

"I will wait for you." Klaus whispered as he skimmed his nose across Bonnie's cheek to her ear. "I'll will wait for you."

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat, burying the bile that threatened to come up. Her tongue weighed too heavy in her mouth to speak, so she only nodded.

She took another attempted step out the door. This time her foot touched the soft earth. However, her other foot didn't make it across the threshold.

Bonnie was snatched back into Klaus' arms. His right arm wrapped securely around Bonnie's waist. He had pulled her roughly against him, leaving any space between non-existent. Her back could feel every outline of Klaus' upper torso. Already her brain was remembering every line and ripple.

Klaus left hand rose beside Bonnie. From the corner of her eye she could see his nails elongate into sharpened claws.

Bonnie shivered when she felt his claws crawl up her arm leaving a trail of goosebumps. A chill ran up her spine when Klaus press his face into Bonnie neck. Feeling the warmth of his breath on the neck made her back arch like a ballerina.

Klaus would bury himself in Bonnie if he could. He would right underneath her skin. He took in Bonnie's scent pressing his nose against her. She smelled of jasmine, rose, and clean sweat. He wanted to devour her right then and there.

"I'll wait for you…" Klaus nipped Bonnie cheek earning him a gasp from her. "And when you come back to me, know this my little nightingale…" He let both of his hands wrap around Bonnie's arms. "Let this be the only…" He hissed into her ear. His grip tightened against her and his claws dug into her skin. "And the absolute last time you ever leave me." Klaus's lips meshed against Bonnie's neck then sucked on her artery causing Bonnie to shamelessly moan out in pleasure. Klaus groaned lowly into her neck feeling her blood rushed through her vein against his flat tongue.

"Niklaus -" Bonnie words were melting on Klaus' tongue as he kissed her deep and longingly. The kiss was never-ending. The nightingale felt immortal in the beastly werewolf arms.

To Bonnie's disappointment, Klaus broke away from her lips but kept his face near hers. Their nose brushed against each other. Lips only a few inches apart. Breaths were being shared between them. Hearts trying to rip out of their chest to beat as one. Green eyes meeting black and gold ones.

He had her right then and there. If there was ever any doubt she had before, they have all vanished when she looked into his feral sorrowful but loving eyes.

She was his.

Klaus' now clawless fingers caressed Bonnie's cheek gently. He kept pecking her lips softly not ready to relieve himself from the taste of his nightingale. He was going to miss her. He was going to miss her terribly.

It was hard for him to watch her walk away. The fear of her never coming back made him empty inside. He needed his mate, but he knew she needed this time. She needed space to decide what she was getting her self into…

But the wolf was selfish. He needed her like the wolf needed the moon. He needed her as he needed the oxygen to breathe. He loved her unconditionally. She needed her answer now.

Klaus red lips carried across Bonnie's lips to her cheek to her crooked jaw then finally the crook of her neck. Jasmine and filled his nose once again, instantly calming the wolf inside him. The wolf would let her go this time. Only this once but he needed to know. He needed to be sure.

"Come back to me." He whispered into Bonnie's neck. He nip the patch of soft skin between her jaw and neck. "Come back to me, Bonnie."

Bonnie heard the plea in his voice. The tone squeezed at her heart in a tortuous manner. She never heard the Wolf King himself plead for anything. Klaus never ask, he simply takes. And what he was denied of, he destroys. Klaus demanded authority from all around him but Bonnie always faught him on it. She would never bow to the Wolf King and she certainly wouldn't start now, no matter how she felt about him. But seeing him now, in this moment…maybe just this once she would follow this demand.

She leaned her cheek against his, kissing his stubble cheek and the moles on his neck that she found adorable. Her nails run through Klaus' dark honey curled hair. Her lips then kissed anywhere she could reach. Bonnie inwardly rejoiced when she felt him shiver when she boldly nip at his jaw.

She lied her cheek against his breathing in his unique woodsy scent. "I'll come back to you." She whispered gently in his ear.

Klaus grip around Bonnie's waist tightened. Her supple breast pressed painfully against his chest. "Promise me."

Klaus felt his head being lifted. Black and gold eyes once again met green ones. He couldn't help but to get lost in them gem-like irises, another thing he would miss.

"Promise me." He demanded once again.

Bonnie leaned into him. Klaus greeted the invitation giving into what they both wanted. This would be their last kiss until Bonnie returned to him.

Bonnnie leaned away from him staring up at the beast and man she loved and spoke the two words that locked in her fate.

"I promise."


End file.
